Mother Dearest
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander needs Spike's head in the game. He goes to drastic measures to get that to happen.


Title: Mother Dearest

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Xander needs Spike's head in the game. He goes to drastic measures to get that to happen.

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 7

Beta'd by: Not Beta'd

Prompt #398 from tamingthemuse- Requiem

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Xander couldn't believe he was actually doing this. He had broken into the Magic Box and had stolen a spell book and several ingredients. A big evil was coming and Spike's heart wasn't in it, and if things didn't change they were all going to die.

So here Xander was in his apartment reading over the spell for the fifth time. When all the ingredients were mixed in a bowl with only one thing left to do for the spell Xander called for Spike.

"What?" Spike asked sulking, reminding Xander of Angel. He eyed the mess. "What are you doing?"

Xander shook his head. "We need your head into the game and I've figured out a way to do it."

Spike began to back away. "Screw that, Harris. I've had enough people messing with my head." He turned and started towards his room.

Knowing there was no other option Xander lit a match and said, 'Anne Pratt' and dropped the match into the bowl. There was a loud poof noise.

Spike froze when he heard his mother's name.

"William?" A soft spoken woman said.

"Mum?" Spike asked as he turned around. He couldn't believe it. His mother who had died over a century ago stood in front of him. He remembered after staking his mother that he burned the house that he grew up in. His mother had a Catholic funeral.

Anne smiled at her boy. "My William, oh how I have missed you!" She held her arms open.

"Mum? How? You're dead," Spike whispered. "I killed you."

"Come here, William. Let me look at you," Anne said. When Spike didn't move she smiled sadly. "My poor boy. Come here."

Spike moved towards her and wrapped his strong arms around her and he buried his face into her hair. "I'm sorry, mum. I'm so sorry." Spike sobbed. His shoulders shook.

Anne wrapped her arms around Spike's lean frame. "I forgive you, William. I will always forgive you." She pulled away to look at Spike. "There is an evil coming, William." Spike nodded. "Promise me you'll help."

Tears ran down Spike's face. "I will, mum. I'll do whatever I have to."

Anne kissed Spike's forehead. "Now no more blaming yourself. You can't change the past. All you can do is move on and do the best you can."

"I can do that," Spike whispered. "I miss you."

"And I miss you, my darling boy. But one day we will see each other again," Anne said.

Spike didn't have the heart to tell her that he'd never see her again. There was no way he was making it to heaven. "Of course, I'll see you again."

"Goodbye, William," Anne said before fading away.

Standing there for a minute Spike turned to Xander. "Why?"

"Because you needed it. Not just because we need you but so you can move on and I don't know maybe be happy. And stop feeling guilty over things you did when you were soulless!" Xander exclaimed.

"How can I when others haven't forgiven me?" Spike asked quietly.

Xander smiled softly. "You have been, you've just been too broody to realize it."

"I'm not broody," Spike said with a pout. When he realized what he was doing he scowled and sniffed. He turned to where his mother had been. "Was that really her?"

"If the spell worked as plan, yes."

"I can't believe she actually forgave me," Spike said.

Xander looked serious. "After everything that happened with Willow, I realized everyone deserves a second chance." He paused. "Are you ready for the fight?"

Spike clenched his jaw and nodded. "Can you do the spell again sometime?"

"No. It was a one-time deal." And Xander was sorry he could see that Spike really missed his mom. "Maybe you can tell me some stories about her sometime."

Spike didn't answer because he was afraid he'd cry again. "If we're going to fight this First we're going to need more help. Which means you need training."

"Buffy doesn't have time to train me," Xander replied. He accepted that he would never be really useful to the others. He could handle a sword well enough he just wasn't sure if that would help in this fight.

"Not Buffy. Me. You've got the muscles you just need to learn how to use them," said Spike. "As soon as the sunsets we'll go over to Buffy's and use her basement."

Xander became excited. One of the best fighters was going to teach him how to fight. In no time demons would fear him! "Thanks, Spike."

Spike nodded wanting to go back to his room and think his mother. "Don't tell the others about this."

"It's none of their business. All they need to know is that you're ready to kick some demon ass." Xander also didn't want the others to know he had messed around with magic.

Before retreating to his room Spike rushed over to Xander and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you."

Xander patted Spike's back and said, "You're welcome."

Spike held on just a little longer.

The End


End file.
